Camel Spotting
by JeanKazuhiza
Summary: Dejiko interviews The Tick, about Camel Spotting, but it's really The Tick spotting camels? Parody of a Monty Python sketch.


Jean: Okay, i decide to create a parody of one of Monty Python's sketches, Camel Spotting. It features characters from The Tick, Di Gi Charat, Transformers, Avatar, Hellsing and Fate/Stay Night enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS

There was a big man with a big chin, with a blue bug suit, he was known as The Tick he was seeing something with a pair of binoculars, he was in a forest, in an undisclosed location. Suddenly, a cat girl with light green short hair, dressed in a white dress with hints of blue, green eyes, appears with a microphone, her name was Di Gi Charat or Dejiko for short.

"Good evening, nyo" greeted Dejiko to the readers. "Tonight we're to take a tough, hard and abrassive look about Numel Spotting-nyo!" she explained, then she turned to the Tick. "Hello, Mr. Tick".

"Hello, Dejiko" replied the Tick, after turning to the catgirl.

"Now tell me, what are you doing exactly?" asked Dejiko.

"I'm doing Numel Spotting, i'm looking if there are Numels to spot and take note of them in my Numel Spotting Book" explained The Tick.

"Fine" nodded Dejiko. "Now, tell me how many Numels have you spotted so far-nyo?".

"So far, Dejiko, till this time i have spotted..." then he started thinking "...uh... Nearly one!".

"Nearly one?" asked puzzled Dejiko.

"Let's no one" replied The Tick, correcting his mistake, trying to not be cynical.

"Fine, and how many time have you spent here-nyo?" asked the cat girl.

"Three years" replied The Tick.

"And so, in three years you have not spotted no Numel-nyo?" asked Dejiko.

"Yes, in only three years" replied the Tick, before start reminding. "Oh, i'm lying, four years... no, no! Five, i only have spent seven years spotting Numels". He corrected ineptly. "Before i was a Snorlax spotter".

"Snorlax Spotting, it must have been very interesting-nyo!" said Dejiko.

"Oh, yes, it was very very interesting... it was... no, it was just dull" he corrected again. "Dull, dull, and by god's sake, dull! Sitting in the awaiting room of The City, by the way, yes, i have spotted a Snorlax, i have spotted everyone!".

"Have you see one nyo?"

"Well, i have saw one, a little one, a very little one, a Munchlax, no, no, a picture of a Munchlax, i have heard about them" replied the Tick, a bit unsure.

Dejiko started suspecting of something, but she continues with the interview. "Well, when do you spot a Numel, what do you do-nyo?"

"I take note of it's number" replied the Tick.

Dejiko looked at him, very puzzled, the Numels do not have numbers. "The Numels do not have numbers-nyo".

"Oh, it has to know where to look, they're at the side of the engine, over the piston box" described the Tick, he described the Numel in a absurd way.

"What?"

"But i must make you sure that it's not a Ponyta, because if it's a Ponyta, i must take note of it, in my Ponyta book" explained the Tick.

"And how can you differ a Ponyta from a Numel-nyo?"

"Well, a Ponyta has flames and a Numel has a restaurant wagon, a buffet and a restroom" described the Tick, it has do nothing with a Numel, this is just stupid.

Dejiko looked at the readers. Man, she's feels pissed off, a Numel cannot be like that, the catgirl is really doubting about the veracity on the Tick's words, then she knows how to arrive to the bottom of this, by asking what really does the Tick.

"Mr. Tick, actually, don't you do Train spotting-nyo?" asked Dejiko.

"What?"

"Aren't you a train spotter-nyo?" she asked again.

"Oh, you're not funny anymore" replied The Tick in a spitefull tone.

* * *

Then we see an animation of an Air Nomads Army, moving their heads with the sound of the music up-and-down, then one of them commits a mistake and hides his head under a drum.

"You can't play like that, oh, you're not funny anymore" snapped one of them.

* * *

Then we see a vampire called Alucard, who's about to bite Seras Victoria's neck, however his fangs fall down, he realizes it.

"Oh, you're not funny anymore" said Seras Victoria. The Tick's phrase is being copied!

* * *

An Autobot called Starscream is being wiped by Megatron.

"This is for always trying to betray me!" snapped Megatron.

"Oh, you're not funny anymore" said Starscream while looking at the readers. The Tick is very angry with this.

* * *

"That does it!" snapped The Tick. "If anyone else pitches my catchphrase, i'm gonna throw you under a Numel!"

"If he spots one-nyo" commented Dejiko sarcastically, while laughing, the Tick looks at her very annoyed. Then, a girl called Saber appears and hits Dejiko with a rubber chicken.

* * *

Jean: Weird, isn't, R&R!!


End file.
